Woah, Baby!
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: Justin, the new kid in school, and Courtney, the Type A, are stuck working together on a Life Science project. Will this annoying little robot bring them together, or will Duncan tear them appart? Request for paulinaghost.


**Here's a request from paulinaghostFor a Justin and Courtney story. I like JxC, so I thought I'd give it a try. The whole 'High School' idea came from paulinaghost too, so lots of credit to you, paulinaghost!**

**Justin is a little OOC, but I'm pretending he's got a real personality under all his hotness.**

**PS: I got a lot of the idea for this story from 'I Don't' by ****biteme-edward1901**.

**

* * *

**

**Monday**

"Did you hear about that new guy, Justin?" Bridgette eagerly buzzed to her friend. "He's _really_ cute!"

"What about Geoff, Bridgette? I thought you were, and I quote 'Totally in love'?" Courtney replied, smirking as she did so.

"Court, you don't know love until you've seen Justin." Bridgette sighed, then excitedly pointed at a tall boy standing not far from them. "Oh my god, that's him! Go talk to him, Court, find out if he's available!" Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but Bridgette gave her a big push and she slid over to Justin on the slick linoleum floors of Wawanakwa High School's hallways.

Somehow, she kept sliding right into the boy. She slid into his back, and the two were knocked to the ground. Courtney clutched her aching head and squinted up at the face next to her. She couldn't help but admire his beautiful blue eyes, she'd always been a sucker for blue eyes, that's why she had dated Duncan, the resident bad boy, for a while.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, how about you?" He answered.

"Just a little dizzy. My name's Courtney by the way." She extended her hand in greeting.

"Justin." He shook with her, then stood and helped her up. "So, are you the welcoming comity or something?" He smiled a dazzling smile.

"Um.. I guess." It took a moment for Courtney to realize that she was still holding hands with Justin before she pulled away and picked up her backpack.

"Hey, since I'm new, can you show me around?" he inquired, picking up his own book bag and looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sure..." She hoped he didn't see her blush as she turned and started off. "What's your first hour class?"

"Life Science with Mr. Maclean."

"Hey, that's my first hour, too." Courtney smiled, walking toward the end of the hall. She finally opened the last door on the left and walked in, Justin tailing not far behind. "Here it is, Life Science."

Courtney sat in her customary seat; Front row, dead center. She liked to see everything and hear everything that the teacher had to teach. She was surprised, however, when Justin sat next to her.

"This guy sure must like to look at himself, huh?" Justin whispered, motioning toward the thousands of mirrors all over the room.

"It's kinda creepy." She agreed.

* * *

"Okay, dudes and dudettes, shut up!" Mr. Maclean ordered as he entered the room and slammed the door shut with a loud WHAM, causing all the mirrors on the wall to shake. "Welcome to Life Science, blah blah blah, you're going to like this class, blah blah blah, here's your first assignment."

"But, today's, like, the first day!" Katie moaned, Sadie echoing her.

"Do I really look like I care?" He asked, picking up a mirror from his desk and checked his hair. "I'm going to pick a boy and a girl to be the parents of this baby simulator for the rest of the year, if you haven't killed the thing by the end of the year, you pass the class. If not, you fail and have to retake my class."

"So that's all we have to do, take care of this baby?" Gwen inquired.

"Yup, that's your only assignment for the entire year." Mr. Maclean smiled and pulled a huge box from behind his desk. "Of course, you have to get married and crap too, which is what you'll be doing with your class time. I've got cash for you all, and your kids."

"Sounds easy." Duncan commented from the back of the room. "Just pair me up with Princess and I'm happy." Courtney turned to scowl at him and he winked. "Can't wait for the Honeymoon, catch my drift, babe?"

"Perv."

"You know it!"

"Shut up, lovebirds!" Mr. Maclean yelled. "First couple is... Gwen and Cody." He set a baby down on his desk.

"Eva and Ezekiel."

"Beth and Trent."

"Heather and Harold."

"Duncan and LeShawna."

" Courtney and Justin."

"Then Katie and Sadie will be our alternative family." Mr. Maclean smiled as the girls grabbed 'their' baby.

"There is _no way_ I'm going to be stuck with that loser geek!" Heather exclaimed, angrily pointing at Harold (who was holding the baby by it's feet, trying to find an 'on' switch). "And why does _she_get Justin? Did she bribe you or something?" She turned her glare on Courtney, who was busy wondering how Mr. Maclean had managed to make the baby simulators resemble the 'parents' so much.

"Nope, she didn't bribe me, I just needed the smartest kid I was going to get this year paired up with the new kid."

"Well, I'm smart!"

"Not as smart as Courtney."

"Ugh!" Heather stomped her foot and sat down on her desk.

* * *


End file.
